


Trying

by DearLittleRobin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kid Fic, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Snape is a Single Mother, Snape isn't a dick, They grow up pretty soon tbh, ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearLittleRobin/pseuds/DearLittleRobin
Summary: What Severus didn’t account for was that choosing to fight for the Light would mean adopting six children.OrI completely ignore canon, lock up all the parents in Azkaban and put Draco, Blaise, Theo, Pansy, Greg and Vince in Snape’s hands.Or even.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LKxpwlKRQ2U  PROFESSOR SNAPE WAS A SINGLE MOTHER, the fic.





	1. The beginning of it all

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know tbh.  
> I have other works to write but I just can help it when an idea comes you know.

Severus Snape had, years before the war, thought about starting a family. Those thoughts had usually involved a certain red-haired woman, a baby with pretty green eyes and the hope for a future in which things were okay. It had been a nice fantasy, but it was exactly just that: a fantasy.

Lily married James Potter, had her green-eyed baby, then got killed by Voldemort. The only way in which Severus was involved in that was by being partially culpable for that last part.

In the present days, starting a family, having children, all that jazz, barely passed through Severus’ mind. He had other things to do than to dream of futures he couldn’t have. However, when Dumbledore, that bloody old man, told him about the Death Eater’s children situation, he saw himself unable to say no. And yes, maybe six children was a bit of a stretch from his original idea, but if he was going to accept one, he was going to accept them all.

So yeah, that’s how Severus Snape ended up the step father of six one-year-old children at twenty-one. He probably should have thought that through.

“You are a very good man for doing this, Severus” Dumbledore told him as they both transfigured and changed the house to accommodate its new residents.  “Lily would be proud”

Severus just hummed in response to that. He imagined saying _no, she fucking wouldn’t_ was not the best way to speak to a person like Dumbledore, so he kept quiet. It was something he had become good at, keeping quiet. Lying to the Dark Lord’s face made that to a person.

“I’ll be giving you a monthly payment” Dumbledore continued “To help with the expenses.”

“I’ll be immensely grateful, Professor”

It was Dumbledore’s turn to hum. The old man shook his wand abruptly and the walls became a very light shade of green. Severus would find the wordless magic impressive if he hadn’t witnessed much more from Dumbledore. They kept working in silence for a few moments.

“I want you to keep studying potions, Severus” Dumbledore stated.

Snape frowned, his brief lack of concentration almost making the chair into half of a crib.

“May I ask why, Professor?” He asked.

“I want you to teach it at Hogwarts, once the kids grow older. I think you’ll benefit from it.”

“That’s…quite the offer, I must say”

“You’ll do well”

Severus just let himself agree to it. Dumbledore was not one to discuss with.

They finished the preparations around five and Severus went to prepare them both some tea while Dumbledore finished up the paperwork for the official adoption.

“Will you want them to have your surname, Severus?” Dumbledore asked from where he sat on the coffee table.

“I’ll leave it for them to choose.” Snape answered, quickly muttered a _leviosa_ to pour the boiling water into the awaiting cups and opened his cabinets to look for the tea bags “Just let it go blank”

“As you wish”

Years before, Severus had fantasized many things, many futures, many places where his future self could be. None of those ideas ended up with him and Dumbledore drinking tea while they waited for his six children to arrive.

“Nervous?” Dumbledore asked.

Snape stopped for a second, thought about everything he did before that exact moment. He brought his teacup to his lips, sipping a bit of the hot liquid.

“Not at all” He answered.

+++

After only two months of living with six children around the house, Severus became e master in levitating spells. He was already able do to them wordlessly, his next step being doing them without his wand. Ambitious, he would say, but he had plenty of chances to practice.

“No-, Draco, let go of the vial, it’ll explode if you keep shaking it like- Theo, no!”

In hindsight, bringing children to his study had been a recipe for disaster from the start. So much for wanting them to start early. Nevermind that Draco and Theodore were the most behaved out of the six children, leave it up to them to let curiosity win and almost swallow potions strong enough to make them sleep for days.

Not that it would be such a bad thing…

“You guys are making me think like a criminal” Snape scolded the two children “I hope you are both ashamed”

“Gween!” Draco shouted back, unfazed, holding up the vial with the very explosive liquid.

“Explosive!” Snape told the small kid, moving the wand so the vial floated to the highest shelf he had.

Draco pouted at him.  Snape couldn’t really pay It much mind as he was currently trying to save Theo from falling inside a cauldron.

“You are both banned” He told the children when he got them both on his arms and closed the study for the day.

Draco just pouted again. Theodore didn’t seem to care that much.

“Let’s find your brothers and your sister, shall we?” Snape proposed “They are probably playing with Dobby”

“Dowby!” Theo said excitedly.

“Yeah, Theo. I’m sure he’ll be happy to play with you.”

“Play!” Draco shouted too.

“That’s the plan”

Dobby and the others were at the living room, all of them drawing in a big malformed circle.

“Master Snape!” Dobby addressed him politely before turning to the two children he was carrying. “Hello!”

“Dowby!” Theo answered animatedly.

Dobby smiled and them as Snape let them both down, booping Draco’s nose to make him laugh.

“Let’s draw!” The elf said, quickly summoning more drawing material to the two new members of the not-quite-a-circle.

Snape used the moment to walk around for a bit and see what the other children were drawing. (A bunch of colored scribbles, that’s what they were drawing). Greg’s vaguely resembled an apple.

“What’s that, Greg?” Severus asked the child.

“Dog” Greg explained.

Maybe an apple dog. Children surely were creative.

“The dinner will be ready soon, Master Snape” Dobby told him “Tiky is almost done, she tell me!”

“Thank you, Dobby” Severus got up “I’ll be in my study”

As if he sensed it, Draco’s head shot up.

“Gween!” He screamed, motioning to be picked up by Severus.

“You were banned, Draco” Snape told him, actually putting effort into not falling for those cute chubby arms and puppy eyes.  “ No more potions lab for you”

“Gweeeeeen” Draco complained again and well, Severus was weak.

He sighed, rolled his eyes once and promptly picked Draco up.

“Please call us when the dinner is ready, Dobby” He told the elf as he walked away

“Dobby will do sir!”

Back to his study, Snape was quick to prepare a non-explosive green liquid to make Draco happy and out of danger. The blond child opened the biggest of smiles upon seeing the vial, reaching out to take it and almost falling out of the table in the process.

“I hope you keep on enjoying potions this much” Snape told the baby who completely ignored him.

Severus just smiled and went back to work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I'm not a consistent updater? I don't think you can 
> 
> So, I couldn't find official birthdays for anyone other than Draco aso I made it all up. Here they are:   
> Blaise - 3rd of January   
> Pansy - 22nd of February   
> Theo - 6th of March   
> Greg - 11th of March  
> Draco - 5th of June  
> Vincent - 7th of June   
> Blaise is the oldest, Vincent is the youngest.

“Father?” Theo called from the study’s door. “Greg and Vince have finished the dish.”

“Thank you, Theodore” Severus answered in way his kids could describe as cheerful, but anyone else would say was deadpanned. “I’ll be out in a minute”

Although he could not see the boy, Severus imagined Theo nodded at the answer before going back to the leaving room. The boy had always been a quiet one, much like Severus himself. The man smiled at the thought as he finished checking his shelves for what felt like the hundredth time. It would be his first year as a Hogwarts teacher, and forgetting important stuff was one thing he would _not_ let happen.

“-ten, eleven, twelve…” Severus counted aloud. It was all in the bag, he confirmed again. He was truly ready to leave.

His black robes were a bit too big, a part of it dragging on the floor. He could probably get rid of it but, and Severus would never admit it, he liked it being there for dramatic effect. He would need to try hard to be taken seriously by the kids, he knew, that with him being only twenty-six.

“I’ll be leaving soon” He announced as he entered the leaving room. Its occupants turned their heads to him quickly. “I hope you all behave nicely in my absence. Blaise will tell me if you don’t”

At the mention of his name, Blaise smiled triumphally. Draco rolled his eyes.

“Is he really the most qualified, though?” He complained.

“Afraid I’ll tell father about your late night shenanigans, Dray?” Blaise teased, earning himself a punch to the shoulder. Blaise, now annoyed, punched him back, and the boys began a heated whispering match.

“I’m not asking” Severus stated with a sigh.

Pansy chuckled at the scene. She had her hands in Theo’s hair, skillfully braiding it as the boy calmly read the book on his lap. Severus turned to them both.

“I’m trusting you not to let those two kill each other” He told them.

“Aye aye, Father” Pansy answered with a smile. “I hope you have a good trip.”

“He’s leaving already?!” A panicked voice sounded from the kitchen. Seconds later, Gregory’s small frame appeared, hair covered in flower and hands covered by two blue cooking gloves. “You can’t leave yet, father!” He told Severus with urgency “We’re not ready yet!”

“I thought you said the dish was ready?” Theo asked with the frown.

“It is, but we still have to package it!” Greg explained happily. “Dobby is making a magic bag so the cookies won’t go stale.”

“It’s almost ready!” Vincent shouted from inside the kitchen.

“Guess I’ll have to wait then” Severus complied, sitting next to Pansy. He nodded at Greg. “Go on”

Greg smiled, a toothy grin, and ran back inside the kitchen. Draco and Blaise had already finished their whispered discussion and were now talking about something regarding mermaids. Or something. Kid’s attention span was hard to follow.

“Ta-da!” Pansy exclaimed. “What do you think?” She asked as she turned Theo’s head to show off the braids.

 “The braids seem too tight” Draco told her, forgetting about Blaise completely. “Maybe loosen it up, a bit? Theo’s hair is quite wavy.”

“I don’t think I can do It without messing everything up” She pouted. Then turned to Severus. “Father?” She pleaded, her best puppy dog eyes put into action.

Severus just moved his wand. If someone had told him some years before that he would have a spell for loosing up hair designs so entrenched into his being that he would be able to it wordlessly, he would have laughed. Dumbledore had been right, kids changed people.

“Thank you!” Pansy beamed. “What about now?”

“It’s perfect.” Draco complimented. “Don’t you think, Blaise?”

“I see no difference, honestly” The boy shrugged. “But I trust you two”

Both Pansy and Draco rolled their eyes. Severus let out a light chuckle.

“It is ready!” Gregory and Vincent exclaimed in unison, cutting off whatever Blaise might have said. They held a small bag to Severus.

“It’s so you are never hungry” Vincent explained.

“An so you can remember us!” Gregory smiled.

“Thank you. Both of you.” Severus smiled, putting the bag on his robe’s inner pocket. “Now that we are all ready, I really must leave”

“Have a great trip, Father!” The kids exclaimed.

It fell on the long list of things Severus Snape would never admit to anyone, but hearing that made his heart warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, short as fuck, but worry not the next one will be longer. Think of this one as a I am still alive and as a filler chapter. You may notice that the number of chpater in this fic has gone up.

**Author's Note:**

> Any thoughts?


End file.
